Touch screens have become the new standard for input devices used in mobile computing devices, such as mobile phones and tablet computers. These touch screens allow a user to provide input to the mobile device using various graphical user interfaces displayed through the touch screen. The interfaces may include instructions, selections, keys, or other displays that guide a user on proper input to place. Additionally, the touch screens may allow for a range of motions, including a tap, touch, slide, or other type of finger or input stylus movement. However, capacitive and resistive touch screens generally do not detect pressure sensitivity. Thus, the user is generally limited to movements as inputs and touch sensitivity does not factor into inputs provided by the user to the touch screen.
Mobile computing devices may also offer payment services to one or more users, which may allow the users to provide mobile and/or digital payments. For example, a payment application executing on a mobile phone may allow a user to send and receive money, and/or pay for items. However, the payment applications may require multiple inputs to access options within the payment application and/or provide an amount for payment for a transaction. Thus, the user may spend additional time attempting to access correct menu options when the user wishes to provide payments, which may cause loss of use of the payment application.
Embodiments of the present disclosure and their advantages are best understood by referring to the detailed description that follows. It should be appreciated that like reference numerals are used to identify like elements illustrated in one or more of the figures, wherein showings therein are for purposes of illustrating embodiments of the present disclosure and not for purposes of limiting the same.